Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-25373667-20170415222235
' Großdeutsche Offizieler Bericht (Encrypted) ' ---- With a newly organized and highly efficient government system now in place, the Reichstag has quickly passed a series of laws and decrees, dictating what is legal and illegal within the Reich. Großdeutsch Gesetzgebung; 15. April 2017 ---- *1. No political party is prohibited from the Empire, except for those with the expressed purpose of anarchy, genocide, treason, or other violent goals. **1a. Until further notice, parties endorsing communism, socialism, or the NSDAP (Nazis) are prohibited from holding public office on any federal, provincial, or local level. This is due to the immediate threat posed by communist and socialist powers across the globe. It should be noted that members of these parties are still legally allowed to assemble and hold peaceful gatherings. *2. Sharia law, or similar extremist religious laws, are prohibited. *3. Many controversial substances are now legal, but are under tax. **3a. Marijuana is legal, and with a 10% tax. **3b. Tobacco is legal, and with a 10% tax. **3c. Alcohol is legal, and with a 1% tax. **3d. High sugar content foods are legal, and with a 5% tax. *4. Abortions after the first trimester of pregnancy are prohibited; those found providing or participating in abortions after the first trimester are to be charged with murder. *5. Transgenderism is a mental disorder, and persons suffering from this disorder are to receive treatment as soon as possible. *6. Homosexual and heterosexual marriages are both legally recognized. *7. All able-bodied men and women are required to participate in one year of military training and reserve service at some point between age 16 to 30. *8. All persons are to receive equal pay for equal work, regardless of gender, race, or nationality. *9. Persons who receive in excess of 100 million Deutschmarks per year of income must pay all money in excess of 100 million Deutschmarks in taxes. Money over this 100 million mark that is invested or spent is not required to be paid for taxes. **9a. In addition, those with higher incomes will pay a larger percentage in taxes, although not by an exponential amount. *10. Multi-gender bathrooms are hereby prohibited, unless such a rest area only has one toilet. In the case of the restroom only having one toilet, it will be labelled as a unisex bathroom. Furthermore, new structures are required to have a third, single toilet restroom available in addition to male/female restrooms, the purpose of this restroom primarily being to allow new parents a safe place to take care of their young children, or for people with anxiety to relieve themselves in peace. However, these restrooms can be used for any legal purpose. *11. The old prison system is being dismantled, with prisons being turned into government work camps, where inmates will be required to work on government projects as their prison sentence. They will only be given basic necessities for survival, including adequate shelter and bedding, basic food, proper hydration, and adequate medical care. *12. Public execution by firing squad is now the official punishment for the death penalty. ~ Kaiser Wolfgang I ~ Gott mit uns! ~